My so called perfect life
by prin1cess
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan are happy together and getting married. Bonnie finds out she's pregnant. But what happens when its not stefan's baby... AU Stefonnie/Bamon
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was happy. It had taken some time to get here but she could finally say her life was starting to fall into place. After her failed relationships of the past, after "kissing all the frogs," she finally found her prince- Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan First met her two years back and they've been inseparable since. Well there was that one time a few months ago when they weren't together for 3 weeks thanks to his phsyco Ex Elena who just wouldn't let him go. But of course Bonnie and Stefan Pulled through and were more happy than ever and it would only get better, now they were engaged.

"So tell me why you would be so cruel as to let me suffer through lunch with the plastic princess" Damon said exasperated.

"hey!" Caroline huffed. "I only had one procedure done!"

"whatever Blondie-" Damon said rolling his eyes

"Guys! Really? You're here because you are the most important people to us and….." Bonnie started and looked to Stefan, Wondering if he would want to tell them.

"Everyone, the reason you're here today is that we wanted to share some exciting news" Stefan said taking Bonnie's hand. "Bonnie and I are engaged".

Caroline was the first to squeal in excitement. Followed by many Congratulations! And We're so happy so happy for you's.

Damon was frozen. Stefan was marrying her._ His_ Bonnie, the woman whom he'd given_ his_ heart to. The same heart had just shattered into one thousand tiny pieces.

As he sat, unmoving, watching the others quickly congratulate the happy couple, he noticed the young Gilbert gulping down shots. It seemed Damon was not the only one unhappy about this "exciting news".

When he decided that he would just suck up his pride and go and be "happy" for his brother, Tyler asked how Stefan did it.

Stefan was about to speak when Bonnie beat him to the punch.

"it was so romantic" she gushed.

"He took me a fancy dinner and then he hired this Gondola, blindfolded me and took us in the middle of a lake then he took my blindfold off and we were surrounded by 100 different colored lanterns and it was so beautiful. He took this one lantern that he kept on the boat and my ring was attached to it. I was just so blown away, it was perfect." She finished and gave Stefan a quick Peck on the lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too gorgeous."

Now, there was No way in hell Damon was going to "be happy for Stefan". His jealousy had hit a new high and he was not ready to face the reality that he had lost the most amazing girl in the world, to his brother.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Caroline asked later that night over at Bonnie's.

"I don't know we just got engaged care! I can't rush into it even though I wish we could just hurry up and be married already." Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you! You deserve this after all the crap you've been through, and Stefan is a good wedding will be amazing! Just take it easy on the honeymoon, Tyler was insatiable and left me feeling a little sore you know, but it was a good sore! I wanted it rough.." Caroline admitted, blushing.

"Thank you for that totally unnecessary info Care, when is he getting back by the way?"

" tomorrow around noon. I told him about you and Stef and he's so happy for you guys.I am totally here for you if you need a wedding planner, maid of honor or whatever"

"thanks care, I really appreciate it."

* * *

"never thought I'd see the day, Gilbert hogging the bourbon all to himself"

"what do you want Damon?"

Jeremy was tired, confused and upset. He never really had anything intense with bonnie but they had spent months going out to coffee, watching movies and other stuff because they shared the same interests. They had even made out before she met Stefan and last week when She was Drunk off her ass he was the one who took her home, and took care of her. They fell asleep on the couch together because she didn't want to be alone, not after her fight with Stefan.

Nothing happened, unfortunately for him. But he knew or at least suspected for a while that his feelings were unreturned. Still, he held on to the hope that one day she would wake up and see that He would always be there for her, that he loved her.

Finding out that she was getting married just made him….made him feel hurt and betrayed. Like she was forgetting all the times he was there for her to pick up the pieces.

"Relax, Gilbert, this bothers me just as much as it does you. More in fact. But that's not why im here. I wanna forget, even if it's only a little while. I need to so give me that bottle"

* * *

"Stefan!" bonnie called.

"im the kitchen babe!"

Stefan was putting his lasagna masterpiece in the oven when bonnie arrived. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"what are you doing here gorgeous, you're early." He asked switching positions so he could hold her in his arms.

"and why do you look so sexy? Is this all for me?" He said while kissing her neck and admiring her attire. A Black form fitting dress that showed off her curves, open at the back and reaching above her knee. Paired with Black 4 inch stiletto heels. His fiancée was gorgeous.

"no, that's what I came to tell you, I'm sorry to cancel on you but its Girls night" bonnie said grinning.

Stefan frowned. He thought she looked too nice to be going out flaunting her body to strangers. Even if it was "girls night" He felt she was teasing him and other guys might think so too .Besides, they'd planned to spend this day together, he even called his mother for a family recipe so he could cook, for Pete's sake.

Bonnie noticed he had gone quiet and smiled to herself. Better put him out of his misery before he gets thought.

"Stef, Relax, this-" She said while gesturing to her body. "is all for you." She finished while planting a kiss on his lips gently which he accepted and turned passionate.

"You think it's funny? Teasing me like that? I'll show you who'se a tease" He said smirking and took her to his bedroom.

* * *

4 months till the wedding:

Bonnie woke up to breakfast in bed with Stefan.

"you're spoiling me baby. I need to be able to fit into my wedding dress remember" bonnie chuckled.

"you deserve it. Besides, your body is amazing, if you put on a pound or two, it wont show." He winked." I have a meeting I have to get to but I"ll see you later" he said and kissed her cheek.

Bonnie smiled and proceeded to take a whiff of the beautiful spread Stefan lovingly made for felt queasy for a moment, but brushed it off. After finishing her plate. She took the tray downstairs.

"Morning Bonnie" Damon Said coming into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Morning Da-" Bonnie started and rushed past him. Heading for the nearest toilet.

Damon decided to check up on her and knocked on the was open, but he knocked just to be polite.

"you okay in there? "

"yeah, just drank some crazy stuff last night. I'm never taking a "tyler creation" again"

Damon laughed. He smiled, he knew Bonnie could be quite the party animal.

"Stefan took the last hangover pills because of his meeting so, take it easy, I'm sure your hangover will be intense."

* * *

"Throwing up, smelling like a superhuman, your increased hunger….Bon, You're Pregnant!" Caroline squealed.

"I am not"

"when was your last period?"

"it was….." _shit_ Bonnie thought, it had been a while hadn't it, in fact about 3 months.

After that she somehow found herself in Dr Jules' caroline by her side beaming and excited. Her friend beside her was five months pregnant and hopeful that bonnie would be too so that their kids could grow up together and be just as close as her and Bonnie.

"congratulations Miss Bennett, You're a mother."

Caroline was besides herself with joy. "I knew it!"

Bonnie was speechless and so happy! She was having a baby! Stefans baby. Life couldn't be more perfect. She was so excited she was willing to call him right then and there when Jules spoke up again.

"I'm sure you'll want to know how far along you are with the wedding coming up. No worries your child is only 6 weeks old."

Bonnie's smile faded. She had only been engaged to Stefan For 5 weeks. When they got back together and had/have been having passionate nights ever since.

That meant she got pregnant the week before that. When she had broken down, gone out in her sexiest dress and just went "fuck it" and she had such an amazing night with-"

"Bonnnniiiiieeeee! Why aren't you excited! Youre pregnant Stefans going to be so happy!"

Bonnie Stopped the car. "Caroline, remember when me and Stef broke up?"

"yeah…why is that important though, it was like 2 months ago, What's important now is that you're happy and ,having a baby"

"Care, That week, the 2nd week, we went to a concert right, on what day?"

"the 12th remember I booked it 3 months before!"

Bonnie was silent as she went back on a calendar counting back one, two, three,four, five, six weeks…

**_Fuck my life, This isn't Stefan's baby._**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm getting a paternity test Care."

"great, You need to be sure you know who's kid it is before you start drama for nothing"

"Jules said it should take about 4-10 days. I want to go away for a while. I know it seems cowardly but I just can't lie to Stefan for ten days. I can't face him knowing that I could ruin the best thing in my life- Us."

"Great let me call Tyler and say we are going to a Spa weekend at-"

Bonnie smiled. She had the best friend in the whole world. "No Care, You're 5 months Pregnant! Tyler has finally calmed down with work and you two should be spending time together".

* * *

Bonnie Decided she should call Stefan and tell him she would be spending some time away.

"Morning Stef, did you sleep well?"

"not as well as when I'm with you. Did you have fun at Caroline's?"

"yeah, it was great. Stefan, Stefan I….you know I love you and you mean the world to me but-"

"Stop, Why does it sound like you're trying to sugarcoat this. Bon bon, Do you want to break up with me?"

"What? No, I'm sorry it's just I need to go away for a few days, clear my head, process what's happening"

"oh that's it? We should go to the beach house in Miami"

"No Hun, Just me"

"oh…" Stefan was shocked. First Bonnie didn't sleep at home now she wanted to get even more days away from him? He didn't know what to say, but he knew something was up.

"bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie was silent. Trust Stefan to not let this go. She sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet anyway.

"Bonnie, baby, I know you. Whatever it is I'm here for you. But I can't help if you won't tell me bon bon"

"I'll be back in a few days, I love you, Stefan" Bonnie said and ended the call. Pulling up in Jeremy's Driveway she went and rang the doorbell.

Jeremy opened the door, not expecting what he saw. Bonnie, On his doorstep and she looked upset. A part of him thought that this was the day, The day she came to her senses and choose him. Jeremy Gilbert.

After taking a glance at her left hand to find the ring there, That dream slowly motioned for her to come in and shut the door. He was in the middle of making breakfast so she sat on a stool and waited for him.

"So you going to tell me why you're here or are you too stunned to speak because you've just realized my dashing good looks?"

Bonnie smiled. Jeremy always had a way of making her feel better.

"Actually I need a favor from you Jer."

"What is it?"

"I need to get away for a bit….. Please just take me somewhere, anywhere where I can just clear my head"

"okay…um Sure, when do you want to leave?"

"Now"

* * *

Stefan woke up to an empty bed. It had been Five days since Bonnie's Call. He tried her cell, sent her messages, went to Caroline's but she was gone. Apparently Caroline didn't know where she went either. She just told him the same thing bonnie told him. She needed to get away and she'd be said Bonnie called her and said she was planning to come back _on Saturday_. Today was _Monday._

Now he was worried.

As a last ditch effort he decided to call her one last time.

"AH! Bonnie pick up the phone!" Stefan yelled to his cellphone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon said smirking. It was always a guilty pleasure watching his brother stress out unnecessarily.

"Fuck off Damon!" Stefan said pacing, thinking of what to do next.

"Whoa. Angry Stefan's come out to play."

As much fun as it was having Stefan worry for nothing, it was odd that bonnie wouldn't contact him in any way. The way those two shoved their love in his face it was definitely not like her to ignore "prince charming" Damon started to worry too. He dialed Bonnies number but she refused to answer him too.

"I'm going to Caroline's. If bonnie was hiding a secret, she would have told her….what if something bad happened Damon, she could be hurt or even …-" Stefan choked up letting his imagination run wild, staring to imagine all the terrible things that could happen to his future wife.

"shut up Stefan Bonnie is Fine" Damon said not wanting to think anything bad or drastic such as what his brother was insinuating.

* * *

"Bonnie! The results were here two days ago! What are you still doing there?" Caroline shouted through her cell. Bonnie was being unfair to Stefan now, he was starting to get depressed. She was also upset about the fact that Bonnie chose to go with Jeremy and not her, But that was a topic for another day.

"I'm relaxing…"

"When will you be back? "

" Today, I'll come home, Today."

"Well I'm glad you took some time to think this through and absorb what's happening. " Caroline said Relieved that Bonnie was coming home." by the way please just call Stefan and tell him you're ok before he calls a nationwide search for you. He loves you and he's freaking out"

Bonnie sighed, she didn't want to face him right now, not until she knew. Caroline was right though if she took too long Stefan would probably hire a SWAT team to find her. She smiled at that, How much Stefan loved her and how much she loved him and that they would do anything for each other.

"Bonnie! Baby! Are you ok? Where are you? let me come get you-" Stefan said barley taking time to breathe

"I'm fine Steffy, I'm sorry I wanted to come on Saturday but I…..got…..food poisoning or something and I didn't want you to worry, stay up to take care of me. You have that important merger coming up which could be really good for your company and-"

"bon bon do you know what hell you've put us through for the past few days? What did you take Bitch lessons From Elena?" Damon said annoyed into the receiver. His brother might be a lovesick fool but he could tell he was upset that his fiancée just up and left him and if Stefan wasn't going to voice his anger Damon would sure voice his. Part of the benefits of being the "dick" brother.

"Damon" Stefan warned "give me back the Phone"

Damon ignored His younger brother and continued "What kind of Fiancée goes on some soul searching trip Without her future husband, Without telling him where the fuck she was going and without Answering any of his calls? I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you Bennet but You better get your ass back here today or Hell will break loose!" Damon yelled into the receiver and threw the phone on the ground.

"She is NOT Elena Damon. Don't you dare compare my wife to her"

"She isn't your wife yet brother, and with this stunt I don't know if she will still be"

"What? Do you know something? Tell me Damon!"

"well, I think it's more than a co-incidence that the little Gilbert has been very quiet in all this in fact, I'm sure Matt said he went on a Family trip the same day your dearest left you for her little 'trip'. "

"She wouldn't Cheat on me with Jeremy, She loves me Damon!"

"you aksed me what I know and I said it. Besides who said anything about cheating? You came up with that on your own."

"that's what you were getting at wasn't it? You think she's being unfaithful don't you?"

Instead of replying damon Dialed Jeremy's House number and put it on Speaker so Stefan could hear.

_**Hey, you've reached Jeremy, I'm away on a little trip, but I"ll be back soon. If it's Urgent contact me on my cell.**_

"that doesn't prove anything Damon" Stefan said and walked away.

"it does if he come back the same day as bonnie. He's always had a thing for her you know. Don't tell me you've never noticed it" Damon called after him.

Pouring himself some bourbon, Stefan took a deep breath and sat down. Bonnie wouldn't cheat on him would she? With Jeremy? He had always thought Jeremy felt more for Bonnie than he was letting her know but Bonnie wouldn't do that to Stefan, to them, It just didn't make sense. Something Else was going on. He had to believe that, in Bonnie. She would come home and tell him she was getting cold feet or something and they'd be happy again…Right?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just so you know Elena and Jeremy arent related here... :) Thanks for everyone who reviwevd and fav'd :) i feel so loved (and motivated to write more)

* * *

"Thank you Jules, I appreciate you doing this so quickly for me"

"No problem bonnie. I hope that this all works out well for you and you get the happiness you deserve."

Jeremy watched bonnie come out the hospital with an envelope in her hands. She opened the door and sat down, Staring into nothing. Jeremy was about to pull out from the hospital but stopped when Bonnie's hand was placed over his.

"Thank you, Jer. For Everything. I couldn't have done this without you. You mean so much to me and I'm so glad that I have you in my life" Bonnie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"so I guess this means you know who it is then, the father?"

"yeah I do and it's time he knows it"

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Stefan Rushed to answer. When he opened the door, he wished he hadn't opened it.

"what the hell do you want Elena?"

"Stefan, I came to apologize, I was wrong and-"

"stop right there Elena, We are not doing this again, last time you were here you almost took Bonnie away from me. I don't love you Elena, I love Bonnie Bennet. Did you get that? Let me repeat that, I Love Bonnie Bennet and I will for the rest of my life. You're dead to me. I never want to see or hear from you again. Get off my porch" With that he slammed the door in her face.

"I can't believe that she'd have the nerve to show her face here again." Damon sighed. He felt bad for his brother with his slow decent into despair without his beloved and Proud that Elena longer had any effect on him.

Damon missed bonnie terribly, Just because he couldn't be with her the way Stefan could, didn't mean he loved her any less. He was still not over the fact that they were getting married but Damon cared about his brother too and if he pursued bonnie without her feeling the same, Damon would just loose both Stefan and Bonnie.

Stefan thought back to the other time we was without bonnie, he wondered if Elena had something to do with it this time but he did the right thing, he kicked her out of his life now, for good.

_MONTHS AGO_

Bonnie and Stefan were eating at the grill. Damon was getting drunk at the bar, nothing new there. Caroline was eating everything in sight and Tyler was trying to get her to pace herself and eat healthy stuff for her and their baby.

Elena walked into the Grill, besides herself with excitement. She was going to get Stefan back No matter what. She walked up to him and bonnie and asked if he could join them. Stefan seemed uneasy about it but bonnie, being the nice person she was, allowed it. Elena did say after all that she and Stefan grew up together and her parents died so she just came back home to the town of her childhood.

Bonnie felt bad for her because she had lost her grandmother as a little girl and she practically raised her.

Elena Spent the next few weeks trying to get bonnie to like her, while simultaneously trying to make moves on Stefan.

One day Everyone was at the Local mall of course Elena had to tag along. Bonnie and Caroline went into their favorite store which had a sale on. The guys groaned but allowed them to go. Bonnie found a beautiful blue dress marked 60% off and just had to have it. Going into the change rooms around the corner bonnie tried on the dress and it looked great. Changing back into her own things she heard elena calling for her.

"What?" she opened the curtain."

Elena opened her purse and took out a small packet with a White powder inside. "I was just coming to try on my stuff when I saw you with drugs. Then, before I could say anything you had started to threaten me and beat me up"

Bonnie was unable to properly digest what Elena had said because the next thing she knew was that Elena slammed herself into the wall, flung herself into the mirror and punch herself in the face. Bonnie tried to stop her but Elena started yelling for help and the guys came running in. Elena grabbed on to Stefan like a leech, as if her life depended on it and Tyler grabbed bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Tyler asked her "What-"

Elena spoke up from her fake tears "I was only coming to try on some clothes but I saw Bonnie with coke and the next thing I knew was she was threatening to kill me if I told anyone, especially Stefan. Then she attacked me." Elena said before she broke down again. She had done her homework all right, bonnie went through a druggie phase with her Ex then she sobered up and met Stefan.

"that's not true! She beat herself up! She's mental, she'll do anything to get rid of me! Stefan!"

Bonnie went silent as she saw her boyfriend wasn't believing her.

"Its true! she hates me! she wants me dead! i bet she was the one who messed with my car before the accident! it had to have been her! even the police said it was tampered with! it all makes sense now! she wants to get rid of me so she can have Stefan all to herself!"

"Bonnie, its ok, theese are the drugs talking, but you need help, you're not ok" Elena said patronizing her.

"No way! Bonnie is not that girl anymore, she's changed, I would know if she were on drugs! I believe you bon bon" Caroline spoke up and hugged her best friend who looked close to tears when the mall security said they would take her in for questioning.

* * *

Elena stayed with Stefan saying he was the only one she felt comfortable with and would like to take a shower.

Damon did a double take when his brother came home with- not the beautiful bonnie but, Elena. He expected bonnie to be at the very least getting crap out of the car or something but when Stefan locked the door, Damon bulled his brother aside.

"where's bonnie?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you dumped Bonnie and took Elena back all in the space of 4 hours"

" I'm not with Elena Damon"

"so where's…"

"I don't know in police custody…"

"police custody? What the hell does that mean? Anyway if she's in trouble why aren't you with her?"

Stefan sighed. Damon was right. Stefan shouldn't have let her go alone. He decided to call the police told him she left an hour back. Bonnie's phone was off and he remembered she had said it was low, so he would just wait until she called him.

It started raining and bonnie had taken the bus, walked and somehow landed up in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. She was mad at Stefan for not believing her but she understood as well. Klaus was her boyfriend before Stefan but he was a major Addict. She tried all sorts of things with him and thought she loved him but looking back, it was probably the drugs talking.

Mustering up her courage she knocked on the door. Elena opened the door wearing nothing but one of Stefan's shirts and to add insult to injury Elena was wearing Bonnies fluffy pink bed slippers.

"hey bon bon how was the big house?" Elena asked smirking. She saw bonnie in the distance as she came out from her shower. So she got ready and when the doorbell rang, rushed to get it.

Bonnie was flabbergasted. Here she was, in fucking jail, feeling bad about her past bad habbits thinking she'd overwhealmed her boyfriend but he was here with the little boyfriend stealing, crazy, backstabbing-

"Bonnie? You're okay!" Stefan went to hug her but bonnie took a step back.

"Don't Stefan don't. I was in jail, and you were here doing who nows what with Elena. I'm done, Stefan. This, us we're over." Bonnie said walking into the rain.

Stefan Tried to grab her by the arm.

"I hate you Stefan. I wish the never met you" Bonnie said and left.

* * *

"we're over Jer, he's with Elena….and ….you know… what the worst part is? He didn't stand up for me! He just let them take me while he went to go sleep with her" Bonnie said breaking down.

"shhh bonnie it's ok. You can stay with me for a bit ok?" Jeremy said cradling her in his arms. All he wanted to do was take her pain away.

Bonnie was tired of Moping and walking around like a zombie. She cried herself to sleep for 3 days and she knew Jeremy was starting to get worried. She went out and bought some new clothes and decided to go out. Jeremy was happy she wanted to have fun. It had been about a week since their break up and after her 3 days of despair she started to smile again and get back to her normal self.

Jeremy got drunk with some of his old buddies, which left bonnie to her own devices.

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones

Oooh

That's how it started, this crazy thing that replaced her perfect life. That song. She heard it start up and downed her two shots, heading for the dance floor. She had turned some heads with her hair wavy and h a plunging neckline dress with knee high boots.

Bonnie sang to herself while moving to the beat when the tequila's she just downed started to take effect. She had a very low alcohol tolerance so it dint take long or that much to get her buzzed.

She felt strong arms wrap around her as she danced and could smell his cologne. The lights dimmed and he turned her round so they were facing each other. As she was still focused on dancing to the song, he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

I am a wild one

Break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one

Tame me now

Running with wolves

And i'm on the prowl...

They never made it to the end of the song, all the sexual tension that had built up between them was released as he led her outside. Somehow they got back to her house and once bonnie closed the door, he was right behind her, undressing her.

"I want you, now" he growled, Then kissed her hungrily.

"Damon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie decided that she would tell Stefan first. She went to her house, it felt dead, cold and lonely now since she had practically moved in with Stefan, So she never really came here was thinking of selling it altogether, but now she figured she should hold on to it longer just in case things didn't work out. she took a shower, knowing she was only stalling the inevitable, then drove to The Boarding house.

"Stefan?" bonnie asked, stepping into the house. Damon's car was gone which meant, luckily for her that she could tell Stefan alone. She felt as her fiancée he deserved at least that much.

"Bonnie." Stefan said flatly, from his position on the couch. "You're back."

This was new, Stefan wasn't really caring that she was back, that she was in the room, that she couldn't blame him though, she left without explaining herself, Nothing.

Stefan was relieved that bonnie had come home, but he was angry, upset and confused as to just what the hell was going on did she leave? Why wouldnt she tell him where she went? Was she really with Jeremy? Why didnt she ever contact him? He knew he was being cold to her but he just had to inwardly calm himself otherwise he would lash out at was broken out of his thoughts when bonnie touched his hand.

"Stefan, baby im sorry-"

Stefan he stood up, towering over her. "Sorry? First you sleepover at Carolines last minute, then You left for Five freaking days! Without telling me where you were going! Then you never called, texted, e-mailed! It doesn't help that I heard whispers of you leaving with gilbert for some secret rendezvous ! What the hell Bonnie we're getting married for goodness sake.!" Stefan finished and looked into her eyes. **" so much for not lashing out"** he thought.

Bonnie met his gaze. She sat down and patted the space next to her. He hesitated, took a deep breath and sat. "Stefan, im truly sorry about hurting you. I was…with Jeremy but nothing happened I 's just I needed someone who I could count on and-"

"so you cant count on your own boyfriend? your future husband?" Stefan scoffed.

Bonnie sighed. She had to be really carefull about her choice of words here because it could save or destroy her relationship.

"I didn't mean it in that way, I mean, its hard to put it into words but Jeremy has always been there for me and it just seemed to me at the time that he could help."

Before Stefan could interject Bonnie continued. "I needed some time away and the reason I didn't want to see or speak to you is….i'm pregnant Stefan"

Stefan blinked a few times, trying to absorb what she it registered and his anger just melted was going to be a father! he was starting his own family!. His joy was only short lived though because the next words froze his anger back in place.

"Stefan, the baby isn't yours…"

Stefan felt like time stopped. He had the urge to laugh because this was fucking ridiculous! He wouldn't be surprised if Justin bieber/Ashton Kutcher came out from the backyard and were all 'you've just been punked!'. Looking at baonnie and travelling back to reality he tried to calm his voice as much as possible.

"who?"

Bonnie looked confused, almost finding difficulty in the question. It wasn't rocket sciene only a name was required, bonnie was very capable of telling him that surley? If she even utted a jer- he would storm out and beat that little wife stealing ass into the ground. She remained quiet so he took this as his chance to think of a nice way to ask who? All that came out of his mouth were the crude words-

"who'd you fuck?"

Bonnie was silent, and gulped before her reply. "Damon."

As luck would have it, said male chose this precise moment to walk in the house. Not noticing the tension betwenn the couple.

"talking about others behind their back is rude you know." He said in a sing song voice.

Stefan was enraged, he got up and punched Damon square in the jaw. He went for a second blow but Damon caught it just before impact.

"what the hell Stefan? Did someone switch your rice crispies for bitch flakes this morning?"

Stefan Smirked. Leave it to his brother to take this as a joke. "what are you supposd to do when your brother is fucking your fiancée?"

Upon hearing this Damon released his grip on his brothers hand.

"look, Stefan I never meant to- we never planned to-" Damon said trying to find the words to say." I never wanted to upset you, youre my brother,it was- you weren't even together! Elena was trying to win you back and you and bonnie broke up, technically she was a free woman."

"so that. Makes. It. All. Better?. I'm just meant to Forgive. You. Now?" Stefan said stopping to punch and kick his brother at every pause. "tell him bonnie, tell him what you just told me" he said moving slightly away from Damon, who was now hunched over on the ground, hissing in pain as he used the furniture as leverage to pull himself he looked at bonnie silently asking her why the hell she would tell Stefan of their tryst NOW of all times!The dude was in _fight club _as a teen, Give a guy a warning, geez.

Bonnie looked into his beautiful blue orbs."Damon…..i'm pregnant, with your baby"

**A/N: This is shorter than i wanted, but i just had to publish it... next part has already been partially written so i'll hav it within a day or two :) Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon froze.

Bonnie was….pregnant? with his baby? Damon was going to be a Father. Damon was filled with excitement, joy and happiness. He went to hug Bonnie and stopped when he saw Stefan's retreating form. "Stefan, wait" But it was too late he was already out the door.

He thought about chasing after Stefan but looked over to bonnie and saw her tears softly falling. Upon seeing this, Damon couldn't just walk away, he loved her , and cared for her, even more so now because of their baby. So he wiped her cheek with his thumb and held her close, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I just lost him, he hates me now. He'll never forgive me. but I can't lose him Damon, he's all I have , I'll be alone…"'

Damon lifted her chin with his hand, "you'll have me, Always."

Stefan sighed, sitting at the had been there for four hours already, and planned on staying as long as they were open. He knew he had to face reality that he had time to cool off, he was pondering what would happen next. Bonnie and Damon slept together and he felt that this was in a roundabout way his fault because he left bonnie, let Elena stay in the house, believed her and in that time he pushed bonnie right into damon's arms.

Regardless, the fact was that Stefan loved bonnie so much that even now, he couldn't, wouldn't let her there was the small fact that even if bonnie chose him, The kid would always be Damon's, Damon would always have an excuse to be at his house he could always let her go, be with Damon and let them get married and live happily ever after.

Stefan made up his decision. Now, He wanted to See bonnie, he needed to.

* * *

" So are we having a boy or girl?" Damon asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I didn't want to know just yet…"

"well, if it's a boy, we should call it…"

"Dustin"

"what? Bonnie no, we are not naming our kid something that will allow him to be made fun of"

"What do u mean?"

"um, Dusty, D-train, Dirt dog."

"fine fine, but that's a hot guys name…."

"Bonnie, it's our child and we are freaking gorgeous. He/she will have to beat the people off with a stick. I love how that's your biggest worry right now, our kids appeal to others."

"...Damon, why didn't you go after Stefan?"

"because I know he'll be back, he has no-where else…and I couldn't leave you here…you were crying"

"Yes you could, I would have been fine with it"

"But I wouldn't. Look Bonnie, I don't know what you want me to say. I love you and I have for a very long time, When I realized how I felt, you were into Stefan and I was not prepared to destroy your happiness. I love my brother and he means the world to me but I'm the father of your child and I want to be a part of that, of his or her life. Stefan or no, that will never change."

Damon felt a presence and turned around to see his brother. "how long have you been standing there?"

Stefan put his keys on the table. "Long enough."

Damon quirked an eyebrow before going to his bedroom, giving the couple time to discuss their lives.

He walked up to Bonnie. "I just need to know, do you love me?"

Bonnie was surprised at this question." Of course, I have never stopped"

"me neither." Stefan said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "the wedding has been postponed."

"Stefan-"

" I wont force you to marry me Bonnie, even though I wish that you would stay with me and become my wife, there's an innocent child involved now, I can't be selfish here and deny it the chance to grow up with its real parents if Damon is the one you want to be with"

"steffy" Bonnie interjected, placing a hand on his chest.

Stefan shook his head. "let me finish. If you chose to stay with me,I promise you that I will love that child as my own and take care of the both of you, forever. Its up to you bonnie."Stefan said kissing her hand.

* * *

**A/N:sorry, I know it's short.. I tried to think about where this is going/how I want this story to end,I'm guessing I"ll wrap up in about 2 more chaps though.. I don't know…. **


	6. Chapter 6

"thank you for meeting me" Bonnie smiled.

Stefan sat her a peck on the lips. "of course, you know I can't resist you."

The Nurse walked in the room, telling them the doctor was ready to see them.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name's Meredith and I'll be performing your ultrasound today."

Squeezing his hand Bonnie relaxed a little when she saw the baby on the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"No, we'd rather it be a surprise" Stefan said with a smile.

"Alright let me print some photo's for you, I'll be back in a moment" Meredith said before leaving the room.

Looking at the pictures around the room and the view from the 4th floor Stefan asked. "Why didn't Damon come?"

"He had a meeting he couldn't get out of."

"I see."

"Stefan I know this is hard, and you deserve better but this is a really tough decision for me, I cant just make it in haste. I promise you that I'll decide soon. It isn't fair to you or Damon otherwise.

* * *

"hello there beautiful"

"Damon, this is too much. I thought you said we were just going to grab a bite to eat, not take me to some posh restaurant"

"Just sit and let me woo you"

Bonnie chuckled, Damon was such a charmer. She should have known something was up when he refused for Caroline to join them.

"Woo me huh? And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Pulling her closer to him, he whispered in her ear. "like this"

Spinning her around. He pulled her closer to him so that they could dance to the song playing by the live band.

Bonnie felt relaxed and happy, after a long day at work, this was exactly what she needed. Time to unwind.

Placing her napkin back on the table she sighed. "thank you Damon, that was wonderful"

"anytime bon."

* * *

_"bonnie! So glad you called, I miss you!"_

_"Caroline, hey."_

_"uh oh, what's with that tone of voice?"_

_"I've decided."_

_"decided what?"_

_"between Stefan and Damon, who I want to be with."_

_"really! Who? who?"_

_"I cant tell you yet, it's a secret. At least until I can tell them both face to face."_

_"when will you do it?"_

_"I'm on my way now .Its Saturday so they should both be there right about now"_

Suddenly a ball came into Bonnie's view. Following it was a little boy of about 2 years she guessed, too young to know the dangers of a road. The boy hobbles along on his small legs before tripping and struggling to get himself back up.

Bonnie slammed on the brakes and swerved the car in the opposite direction of the boy, doing her best to steer clear of him as she lost control and everything went black.

_"bonnie? Bonnie! Oh my gosh oh my gosh bonnie? Are you there? Bonnie!"_

"babe, what's wrong? Why're you yelling at the receiver?" Tyler looked at his wife with a worried expression in his face.

"it's bonnie, I was talking to her and then she was driving and there was a scream and a crash and"

Caroline was sobbing speaking incoherently as Tyler tried to console her.

Bonnie was fine, she kept telling herself…

* * *

**A/N it's a tad short and its been a while i know but i finally have a new angle for this story, new inspiration if you will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: to jewelsstars sorry for not putting in the page breakers, I understand how it could be confusing, it's just I had an exam to write early in the morning and (eager beaver me) wanted to post it don't worry it's all fixed up now :) As far as chapter length goes I will try giving you longer ones but my life's a little hectic right now so I can't guarantee.**

**To everyone who has faved and reviewed my stuff thank you so much, it motivates me to get out updates fast (I know how annoying it is when it takes long). And I'm done my little speech, on with the story!**

* * *

****  
"Caroline, slow down I can't hear you."

"Damon, bonnie was on the phone with me and I heard a crash before the line went dead. I think she was in an accident"

"That's not funny Blondie"

"I'm serious, bonnie was in an accident, Damon."

"Why you calling me! Tell the ambulance"

"And say what? I think my friend was in an accident I just don't know where, and don't you care?"

"Shit. What the hell of course I care! I freaking love her more than anything!"

Caroline was right about the ambulance, how vague was that? Maybe they could track her by GPS or someth-

"Wait Damon, she said she was coming to see...you and Stefan. Check the roads nearest to your house"

"Will do, thanks care". Ending the call, he hollered out for his brother. "Stefan!"

"What!" He yelled from the Gym. Suddenly his phone rang. Putting down the weights, Stefan sighed before picking up the phone.

"Hello"

"Stefan, its Jules, bonnie was in an accident."

"What? When? Where? Is she okay? what happened?"

"I'm not too sure all I can say is she lost control of the vehicle"

"Is she going to be okay? "

"She's going into surgery right now, but you can meet me in the emergency wing and I'll take you to her when she's done"

Damon came in, annoyed. But seeing the look on Stefan's face meant he probably knew about bonnie.

"I'll be there in 5"

Stefan looked up to Damon.

"If it's bonnie, I already know brother. I was coming to tell you but it looks like someone beat me to it. Can you stop with the face? It looks like you're ready to cry. Bonnie is FINE, do you hear, she has to be, she has to"

Stefan knew Damon was being strong, trying to stay positive so he calmed down, for his brothers sake.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the sound of beeping machines. She blinked several times, eyes adjusting to the light. She glanced around the room; saw Stefan asleep on the small bed they probably forced the hospital to add.

Damon was there too, he'd pulled up a chair close to her bed and was hunched over, sobbing quietly.

This came as a surprise to Bonnie, who had never seen Damon cry. She reached out to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon"

He looked up and tried to form a smile.

"Bonnie"

her voice was hoarse but she tried again. This time it was normal.

"See, I'm ok now. No need to despair."

She sat up with Damon's help, her body tired and aching all over.

Throwing a pillow at his younger brother, Damon called to Stefan "Bonnie's awake"

Damon kissed her hand and entwined it with his.  
Stefan got up, with a little stretch and yawn before approaching her.

"Bon bon, how do you feel?"

"Like I just survived an accident" She gave a sly smile and they both laughed.

Stefan pretended to look at his watch "oh, look at the time! I have a corporate thing but I'll be back on my way home"

Kissing her on her cheek, he left, but not before putting a hand on Damon's shoulder, a silent message transmitting between brothers.

Damon spoke up. "We were really worried about you, you've been out for a week"

"Really? That long? It doesn't feel-"

Realisation suddenly hit as bonnie pushed the covers off her, touching her stomach.

"The baby! How's the baby?"

Damon remained quiet and stared off into the distance. One lone tear fell from his eye.

With Panic reaching her voice now, tugging on his collar, she tried again.

"Damon!"

He took a deep breath.

"After your accident you went into surgery. You were hurt pretty bad and had a broken rib, hard hit to the head and other stuff. After the operation. They told us you would be fine but the baby-"

Damon choked on his words. Regaining composure he continued.

"Our baby, didn't make it"

Bonnie felt numb. Her vision blurred as she wailed holding desperately onto Damon. Finding solace in his arms. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she stopped crying, even then she kept on holding him. He climbed into the bed with her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

* * *

Stefan stood in the doorway.

"You didn't have a meeting, even if you did you'd have gladly blown it off for her so-"

"This is something you two need to get through together, it wasn't my place to tell her. I would've felt out of place staying. Besides I knew you needed to be comforted too, and she gave you that"

"Thank you, brother"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry too, I know how much you wanted this"

Twirling a strand of Bonnie's hair in his fingers Damon kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright, as long as Bonnie's here, alive. We can get through this"

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Bonnie and Caroline were in front of the TV, making their way through a tub of ice cream

"So? Where does this leave you with Stefan? And Damon? Who were you going to choose?"

Bonnie remained Silent. She'd be lying if the accident was irrelevant. It definitely shifted her emotions and jumbled them up again.

"Benet!"

"Sorry care, it's just, um well I mean I don't know anymore. Do I even deserve Stefan after what I put him through? Does Damon even want me? Now that he's not obligated to stay with me for a baby."

"Bon" Caroline put a comforting hand on her friends back. "That's bull and you know it"

"Maybe, but…."

"Bonnie!"

"I know, I know who I want to be with, I just don't want to hurt the other one. I love them both."

"Well, you better hurry up and tell him before he finds someone who will."


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie sighed. Damn Caroline, busy telling her what she needed hear. It had been a rough few weeks, having lost the baby in the accident and trying to figure out her feelings for both Salvatore brothers.

As much as she wanted to have her cake and eat it too, sooner or later she was going to have to buck up and just choose. Before the accident she had made her choice but now it seemed as if she got to decide all over again.

Bonnie felt lucky that the men were still even looking her way after all she's put them through and can't wait for the day when she can look back at all this like a faint memory. Only problem is, she has a slight problem in deciding what or rather _who_ she wants.

What if I make a mistake? She thought. What if I choose the wrong brother? Will I forever be tormented by the _**what if**_ every time I see his face?

Tying up her shoelaces she grabbed her keys and attached her i-pod to her arm before heading out.

When she was younger, Bonnie was into track and a pretty good athlete. Now she runs on weekends just to keep fit but today she was running to clear her head or at least make sense of what's in there.

At the edge of the park, Bonnie saw a happy couple and their kids running around playing tag. She smiled at this thinking aloud she began saying- "I can't wait till I have kids and a wonderful family like that maybe one day me and-" Bonnie stopped herself before saying any more. She knew whose name came at the end of that sentence. She knew who she wanted to have kids with and run around being silly. She missed him, she missed his laugh the way he held her, looked at her. she missed, She _wanted_ him, her only hope was that he'd still want her too.

Having arrived home form her jog, Bonnie went upstairs to shower. Putting her hair in a messy bun she called the cab service as her car was still in repairs. After what felt like ages, the cab arrived and Bonnie went to the grill.

Checking her watch, Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, Damon wasn't here. Good. She still had some time before facing them. Actually Maybe its not such a good thing, I mean how would she do it with both of them there? If things go her way, one brother would be overjoyed and the other would be all depressed. Having talks with them separately would be better because she could explain herself properly and console/or rejoice with them in peace.

Poking at her fries, Bonnie didn't hear her name being called until-

"He-LLoooo" Caroline was waving her hands in front of her.

"hey Care, what's up?"

Caroline gave her a death stare. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bonnie shifted in her seat and shrugged.

"Oh my gosh Bon! You have got to be kidding me right now!. You told me you were finally, Finally choosing a Salvatore and you were gonna tell them straight away!"

"I …uh… I got hungry"

"Lies, you've barely touched your plate. Look Bon, you've made your choice now stick with it. You can do this. You owe it to both of them and yourself"

Standing up, Caroline ushered her out the door and hailed a new cab.

"Stop by later and tell me how it goes ok? I gotta get home now too. Love u B"

"Love you too Care"

Getting out of the car, Bonnie stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house. With a deep breath she began walking to the door. At a very relaxed pace. Lifting her hand she rang the doorbell. After a millisecond Bonnie remembered the cab and turned around only to see the sun beginning to set.

Even if she made a run for it she wouldn't get too far, knowing her luck without meeting one of them on the way. So calmly she waited and Rang again only this time she heard a muffled "coming!".

Opening the door, he smiled upon seeing her face.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie asked. Feeling like a stranger here for the first time in a long time.

He nodded and moved aside to let her in. ushering her to the couch she took a seat while he sat at a slight distance from her.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Bon, Bon?"

Bonnie smiled. Even now him saying her nickname brought a smile to her face. It was a nice feeling after what she'd been feeling the past few days. Inching closer to him she stared into his beautiful green-grey orbs.

"Stefan, I've finally decided."

He blinked a few times and looked away a moment before locking his eyes with hers again. "okay. So who do you choose bon?"

"Before I tell you that I just want to say how truly sorry I am for what I put you through and even through all that you still wanted to be with me, and were even prepared to take care of my child. Stefan you need to know how much that meant to me, how much it means that you care so much for me."

Licking her lips she continued. "For a long time I was conflicted between you and Damon but when I saw this family in the park today, I thought of how nice it would be when I had that with someone, the someone I imagined was you, Steff. You've been here for me every step of the way and although I don't deserve you, Stefan I want to be with you. I love you and I hope its not too late for me to ask you to try and take me back."

Stefan was stunned. When he woke up this morning he had seriously not expected a) Bonnie to come by and B) definitely not this huge declaration of love, nevertheless he was ecstatic.

Placing a hand on her cheek he said "Of course Bon bon, I never stopped loving you."

Bonnie, overcome with joy crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss, not stopping until the need for air caused them to separate.

"I love you Stefan, so much. I love you Stefan Salvatore"

"and I you, miss Benet."

"Do you still want me to be your wife ?"

Stefan pretended to think about it, putting a fist under his chin and looking off into the distance. "Well I don't know, I mean with all this trouble you put me through. If I must I mean I guess it would be alright-"

"Stefan!" Bonnie hit him playfully on his fore arm.

"Geez, I forgot how gullible you are. If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have waited around for you all this time…Duh! Has living without me really depleted your brain of brain cells? Or maybe it was spending so much time with Caroline, she must be contagious."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline isn't that bad"

Stefan just shot her a look that said "really?"

Bonnie ignored it and Nuzzling up to Stefan she placed her head on his shoulder. In return, he leaned his head on hers, revelling in the moment.

How he'd missed this. Cuddling with her, to be able to smell her shampoo, her perfume. To just be able to hold her, he thought he may never get the chance again.

It was nice, this feeling, being with Stefan again. She felt like a part of her that was lost had been restored. Bonnie felt whole again.

Stefan sighed happily, nothing could ruin this now except , whoa wait, of course-

"Bon, what about Damon?"

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update, I didn't know what to write next for this little tale of mine. Please R & R**

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously on My so called perfect life:**_

_**It was nice, this feeling, being with Stefan again. She felt like a part of her that was lost had been restored. Bonnie felt whole again.**_

_**Stefan sighed happily, nothing could ruin this now except , whoa wait, of course-**_

_**"Bon, what about Damon?"**_

* * *

_**A/N: Bold, italics are thoughts**_

* * *

"I want to tell him alone, is that ok?"

"Of course babe, just go easy on him. He is still my brother after all" he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

From the staircase he added "If you need me, I'll be in my room"

"kay!"

Bonnie sat, and let her hair loose from its bun, before starting a plait, undoing it and putting her hair back in a bun. Idle, she felt as if the minutes that had gone by were longer than natural and when she started searching in her bag for her phone, she heard a familiar voice.

"No, I am not interested in your money back savings plan, or opening an account with your bank."

Glancing up he saw Bonnie on his couch which brought a smile to his face.

Transfixed by her, he forgot he was on the phone and mumbled a "no thanks" before cutting the call.

Now that bonnie was here, he added a little pep in his step, Happy that he could see her again after she's been hiding herself from the world since they lost the baby.

For the first few days Stefan gave them space, time to grieve together and comfort each was a nice thing his little brother did, one that he was grateful for as he got to be closer to Bonnie emotionally and physically he got to cuddle her and have her fall asleep in his arms.

He knew that it had to have been hard for Stefan, as he really wanted to be with her but of course saint Stefan felt it wasn't his place to intrude. He thought it was good for Damon who always bottled up his feelings to just let go, embrace and deal with his emotions.

Damon wasn't complaining, and his brother was right. He got to let go of some of the crap he carried around with him every day and bonnie helped him heal a little bit.

Damon looked at her, trying to decide if she was in a good mood or not as that might help him figure out why she's here.

"How was your day Damon?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at this. **_"Small talk eh? Ok Bonnie I'll bite"_**

"It was….well its better now that you're here" Damon said flashing a dashing smile.

Walking over to where she was he sat down on the couch, putting his left arm over the back of her seat.

Picking up the remote he flicked through channels, finally stopping on an NBA game showing its highlights.

"hey!" Bonnie said attempting to reach for the remote. Damon with longer arms, put it in his right hand, the one furthest from bonnie and continued watching. Dodging her hands as she continued to try steal the remote back.

"If you wanna be all grabby, I can show you something that's worth your pretty little hands touching in my bedroom" he said smirking.

Bonnie looked away embarrassed, ceasing all attempts at taking the remote.

Still watching his highlights, she put her head on his shoulder in defeat. Streching his legs out Damon put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes briefly. Soaking up the fact that he was sitting so close to her, that they shared this moment together.

"This is how we should be Bon, together"

"Damon.." she began slowly getting up. "I, we need to talk"

Damon sighed. That was never good coming out of a woman's mouth.

"I'm all ears Bon."

Placing her hand on his she took a deep breath in. "when I found out that the baby was yours, I didn't know if you'd even want anything to do with me…but then I told you and you were so excited and I was so happy. A lot of times I went to sleep thinking of you, of how life could be if we were together, raising our have been amazing Damon, caring for me the way you have and I-"

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that we lost our baby, its my fault"

Wiping away her tears with his thumbs Damon pulled her in to his chest. She was soaking up his shirt but he didn't even feel it. "Bonnie… What happened was Not your fault, you understand me!"

"I know you wanted a family with me. I wanted it for us too, but I took away your chance of happiness." She said sniffling.

"You're my happiness Bonnie. If you want to blame someone for the accident blame the jackass drunk guy who ran a red light and crashed into you"

After some sniffles and stray tears, she whispered "I really wanted to be with you Damon."

_**"wanted. As in- Not anymore."**_ Damon felt heartbroken. "what about now? Why not now?"

"Because Damon, I love you"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behing her ear he said softly. "So whats the problem? I love you too bonnie. We can still be together, we can make this work"

Shaking her head "No Damon. We need to move on." Standing up she turned towards the door. Damon grabbed her by her wrist, turning her to face him.

"Bonnie, don't. Don't throw our love away"

"I will always love you Damon Salvatore. I hope you know that."

Damon crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Neither of them stopped until bonnie felt the need to breathe.

With one last chaste kiss on his cheek. Bonnie left.

* * *

Upstairs in his room. Stefan was reading the local paper had seen when Damons car was in the driveway and it had been eerily quiet since Bonnie left.

**_"huh, he must be taking this better than I though-_**

CRASh!

**_"shattered glass maybe?"_**

ANOTHER CRASH! BOOM!,

_**"Lamp…and table"**_

BANG!

_**"chair?"**_

Silence.

BANG

**_"Bedroom door"_**

When the noise stopped Stefan bonnie back was bittersweet because on the one hand, he could still be with her and they'd live happily ever after. On the oter hand, Damon was now a wreck and probably hated Stefan forever now. And on another hand he couldn't do anything to help because the one person Damon ever opened up to was the one responsible: Bonnie.

So Stefan would do his best to be the supportive brother and not shove Bonnie in his face. But for right now, Damon wanted to be alone and he'd give him that.

* * *

Months Later:

Caroline had a mini Tyler which they named Devon.

Damon had left town to try and forget that the one person he ever truly loved had left him for his brother.

It hurt him to know he didn't have her and although he had been better. He still wasn't completely over it. Bonnie and Stefan's wedding was coming up and while he was supposed to be the head groomsman. Stefan had told him that he could opt out since things had changed from the time he'd first asked him.

Damon refused and said he'd be there even if it killed him. He needed to see it for his own eyes, for Bonnie to leave him, promising herself to Stefan in front of his face so that maybe he could truly move on.

END


End file.
